


MII2ERY LOVE2

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Horn Stimulation, Illustrated, M/M, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Psionic Massage, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, this troll disease called friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: “What a shame that nobody cares about you.” Sollux scratches his claws lightly in the short hair at the back of Karkat’s head and works his way further up his scalp, gently detangling the strands as he goes. “It must suck to be so isolated all the time.”“Yeah, it’s total bullshit.”





	MII2ERY LOVE2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> Happy birthday, f_s!
> 
> boy I sure do love these two, I can't believe it took me until 2019 to finally officially write something for them
> 
> Thank you for the art, [Mare](http://mare-erythraeum.tumblr.com)!

“KK, by the time _I’m_ the one telling you to calm down, something’s gone wrong.”

Karkat looks back at him over his bare shoulder and snorts. “You ever heard of Troll Murphy’s Law?”

“You’re essentially asking if I’ve used the internet?” Sollux trails his fingertips down Karkat’s back, his index finger on each hand tracing the line of his spine. “Nope, never did connect to that information superhighway. Ought to check it out sometime, I guess.” 

“Murphy’s Law predates the internet, jackass.” Karkat presses his cheek against the pillow. “Point being, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, and inevitably it will go wrong for _me_ , because my existence is a cosmic joke.”

“Is this cathartic for you?” Sollux runs his hands back up Karkat’s back in broader strokes, then digs his thumbs into the tension set into the muscles at his neck and shoulders. “Does the incessant complaining help you calm down?”

“It does, thank you very fucking much.” He closes his eyes and sighs despite the bluster.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Sollux shifts himself on Karkat’s ass, and despite their lack of clothing, the scene is conciliatory, not concupiscent. He’s sheathed and at ease, and keeps some of his slight weight in his knees to avoid putting too much strain on Karkat’s lower back. “If anything makes you happy. I know that’s a tall order.”

“Goddamn, check out this masterclass hacker extraordinaire. He’s cracked the code! Literally nothing makes Karkat Vantas happy.” When Karkat breathes in, it’s more slowly than before, and he can smell traces of detergent clinging to the pillowcase.

“Nothing at all. Not a single thing on this or any planet.” With sweeps of practice behind his efforts, Sollux directs psionic energy into the spots beneath his fingers, teasing out the tight knots in his muscle tissue with warmth and concentrated vibrations.

Karkat sighs more deeply, and when he speaks again it’s a murmur. “Nope. Not even one.”

“What a shame that nobody cares about you.” Sollux scratches his claws lightly in the short hair at the back of Karkat’s head and works his way further up his scalp, gently detangling the strands as he goes. “It must suck to be so isolated all the time.”

“Yeah, it’s total bullshit.” His breaths are coming more slowly, more evenly, and he turns his head to allow Sollux access to the other side.

Sollux combs his claws through the hair next to Karkat’s temples. “You poor bastard. Your life is like something out of a film, and it’s one hell of a tearjerker. I could cry right now, to tell you the truth.”

Karkat grasps onto the pillow and flexes his fingers into it. “I’d be crying right now if I wasn’t so dehydrated. I need a moirail to make sure I don’t ruin my hemofiltration beans.” 

“Don’t worry, Vantas. Someone who gives a shit will come along and pity you eventually.” He brings his fingertips and his psionics to rest at Karkat’s hornbeds, softly smoothing over the base of them and then drifting up to their nubby tips. “You just have to hold out hope.”

Karkat huffs. “More like hope’s holding out on me.”

Sollux rubs at his horn tips and sends a delicate dispersion of energy sparking over the yellowest partition. “Eheheh, what does that even mean?”

Karkat tenses again. “It means shut up, is what it means.”

Sollux leans down and exhales against Karkat’s ear. “Mhm, sure. Nothing to see here.”

Karkat lets out another deep sigh. “Nada. Zip. Zilch. A fucking honkbird egg. Zed and zero.”

“Zed is just the letter ‘z’, dude.” His fingers return to petting his hair, and his psionics start up a gradual amount of static electricity. 

Karkat opens his eyes just enough to look at him with his peripheral vision, to see his face so close to his own. “What’d I say about shutting up?”

Sollux’s breath stirs Karkat’s hair and he kisses the back of his ear before speaking against it. “Says Mr. Trollpedia with the misfortune-related legal expertise.” 

“Tell it to Terezi.” Karkat begins purring, a rumbling sound set within his ribs, and it shakes him sufficiently for Sollux to feel it in his bare chest as he’s pressed to Karkat’s back. “Have her notarize your witticisms before you shove them in my face.”

“Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll tell TZ.” Sollux nips at his ear and brushes his lips over his horn, exhaling over its surface, with his fingertips back at work at Karkat’s shoulders. “Whatever mixed metaphor hypothetical thing we’re fighting about, I will tell to our variety of shitbag friends, no matter how ridiculous an abbreviation it requires for me to list them out for you two letters at a time.”

Karkat’s purring amplifies as Sollux continues to touch him. “Good. Please do that. I await your response.”

“I’ll have it signed in triplicate.” He presses a kiss into his hair. “Just to mix things up a bit.”

“I expect a process server to show up at my hive with this document. I won’t accept anything less.” Karkat nuzzles into the pillow and stretches his arms out before letting them go lax again.

Sollux snickers against the shell of Karkat’s ear. “I’ll process _your_ server.”

“What does _that_ even mean?” Karkat laughs, and he’s audibly more relaxed, no matter the tone.

“It means I’m going to hook you up... with some sweet psionic moves.” Sollux pulses psychic energy down along Karkat’s arms as a follow-up to the stretching, sending shivers from his shoulder to elbow to fingertips.

“Mmph.” Karkat stretches his legs out, shifting Sollux slightly in the attempt. “It’s a glitter-encrusted miracle that you’re moving at all. I thought you’d become one with your chair.”

“We’re gradually achieving a certain symbiosis.” The psionic attention sparks through Karkat’s thighs and calves next, down through the arch of his foot, to his toes. “I’d appreciate it if you weren’t so dismissive of my intense relationship with my furniture.”

“So you’re a parasite? What do you do, find other hapless fuckwits to flop yourself atop and use them as a heatsink?”

“Not that that’d work with you.” Sollux kisses the nape of his neck. “You’re even hotter than I am.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Not like _that’s_ difficult.”

Sollux runs his hands and his psionics down along Karkat’s sides, brushing over the softness of his skin, lightly over grubscars, deliberately not drawing attention to the half-formed slits at his ribs. “You cut me to the quick, man.”

Karkat grumbles more than would ever be necessary for such an occasion. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You made the mistake of replying to me on Trollian for several sweeps in a row.” Sollux presses his forearms against Karkat’s torso in a full-body hug, and tilts his head to rest his cheek between his shoulder blades. “What a sucker.”

“Shame on me. Past me was a fucking idiot, and future me is just going to let you continue lazing around on my torso pillar until we both pass out without any fucking sopor, on a platform that wasn’t even manufactured for people like us.” Karkat’s purring picks up and Sollux feels it in his pump biscuit. “Every decision I make inevitably ends in complete and utter failure. Troll Murphy would be rolling in his grave for my lack of foresight, if corpse parties had been a thing on Alternia.”

Sollux takes a deep breath and lets it out against Karkat’s shoulder, and his own purring joins in the cozy cacophony. “Yeah. What a fucking piece of shit that guy was and continues to be, forever.”

Karkat smiles into the pillow, soothed by the rumbling against his spine and the comfortable weight that accompanies it. “Who? Murphy?”

Sollux finds his hand next to the pillow and holds it, then presses another sideways kiss to Karkat’s skin. “You.”

Karkat squeezes his hand. “Let’s just wait here for everything to go wrong, then.”

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/baGzgD.png)


End file.
